


Temná říjnová noc

by Patolozka



Series: Crowley vypráví [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Další z Crowleyo příběhů, tento začíná: "Bylo to někde nahoře v Itálii v roce 1327…"





	Temná říjnová noc

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Темная октябрьская ночь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286317) by [fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020), [liandro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro)

> Za beta-read děkuji Adelay.

Když Crowley vypravoval příště, bylo to pro dospělejší publikum. Sešli se tehdy v Jasmínovém loubí, a když už měli všichni koledníci konečně po večerce a oni seděli kolem stolu se sklenkou něčeho dobrého na zahřátí, nastal čas na příběh.

„Bylo to někde nahoře v Itálii v roce 1327…“ začal démon.

„Crowley, ne! To je ponižující,“ ozval se Azirafal z druhé strany stolu.

Crowley se zazubil a s pekelným leskem v očích ztišil svůj hluboko položený hlas a zopakoval: „Bylo to někde nahoře v Itálii v roce 1327…“

_ Ta poslední říjnová noc byla temná a plná hrůz. Jen jediná hvězda zářila na obloze, ostatní byly lidskému oku skryty za těžkými mraky. A tou nocí se prodírala postava v mnišské kutně a spěchala k odlehlé, zpustlé věži. _

_ Šlo o mladého chlapce, novice minorita. Nebylo jeho cílem vydat se na tuto strastiplnou cestu. Ale protože byl nový, nic jiného než podvolit se opatově vůli mu nezbývalo. _

_ Jeho úkol byl jednoduchý – měl přejít přes hvozd, který dělil klášter františkánského řádu od jejich původního, nyní již opuštěného sídla, a tam, doufejme, nalézt knihovníka, který tam před půl rokem odešel a od té doby jej nikdo nespatřil. _

_ Byla mu zima, každou chvíli hrozilo, že začne pršet a on se ve svém hávu chvěl. _

_ Přesto se mu nějakým zázrakem podařilo tu věž nalézt. _

_ Dveře byly odemčené, a když za ně zkusil zabrat, vrzavě se podvolily tlaku jeho ruky. _

_ Jak stoupal po schodech, dech se mu srážel před ústy. Už bylo k ránu, ale ještě nezačalo svítat. _

_ Kéž by někde nalezl krb s ještě hořícím ohněm! _

_ Když dorazil na vrchol schodiště, čekaly ho další dveře, pod kterými škvírou prosvítalo jemné světlo. _

_ Zaklepal. _

_ Nic. _

_ „Otče?“ zkusil to znovu. _

_ Nic. _

_ Zaklepal naposledy, a když se nic nedělo, prostě dveře otevřel. _

_ A za nimi našel svící ozářenou místnost plnou starých svitků a v kůži vázaných knih a mezi nimi za stolem, pokrytého pavučinami a vrstvou prachu, sedícího muže v kutně. _

_ Knihovník… _

_ „O-otče?“ zkusil to znovu, ale nic. _

_ Otec Azirah seděl bez hnutí, třebaže oči měl otevřené a upřené před sebe. Vypadal jako socha z vosku. _

_ Strnulá. Ztuhlá. A mrtvá. _

_ Chlapec polkl a sesbíral v sobě dostatek odvahy, aby se přiblížil. _

_ Svými onucemi se brodil v prachu, ztrouchnivělá podlaha pod jeho chodidly vrzala, chvěl se po celém těle. _

_ Byl už u muže skoro na dotek, když tu za oknem hlasitě zahoukal sýček. _

_ Vyjekl a nadskočil o dobrý kus nad podlahu. _

_ A ve chvíli, kdy očima znovu spočinul na té nehybné postavě za stolem, se ta postava pohnula, trochu se oklepala od toho nánosu špíny a pak se s přátelským úsměvem zeptala: _

_ „Ale Božínku, jak ti, chlapče, mohu pomoci?“ _

_ _

Když se všichni vynasmáli a Azirafal už vypadal jen trochu růžově, sám se rozpovídal.

„Jmenoval se Luka a byl vážně moc milý. Bylo mu sotva patnáct. Říkal mi, že o rodiče přišel předchozího jara při morové epidemii. Byl v tom klášteře sotva čtrnáct dní a opata nenapadlo nic lepšího, než ho poslat na takovou cestu. Možná nějakým záhadným způsobem nabyl dojmu, že je místní a tak tu krajinu dobře zná. No a já se možná během své činnosti nechal trochu unést…“

Crowley se zasmál. „Možná ses nechal unášet několik měsíců, anděli…“

„Nu, možná,“ usmál se Azirafal trochu ostýchavě, „ale víš, jaká to byla doba, můj milý. Církev hledala úklady všude, začínaly hony na čarodějnice, ani minoritům se podobné věci nevyhnuly, a na chvíli se někde schovat a prostě jen… bádat, to bylo skoro jako požehnání.“

Zadíval se na démona svýma modrýma očima a démon se přes skla svých brýlí zadíval na něj. Nikdo v tu chvíli nepromluvil a vlastně jako by ani nikdo jiný neexistoval. A pak si Anatéma odkašlala a prolomila to kouzlo.

„Ehm…“ zamumlal Azirafal, „v každém případě… jak ses… jak ses o tom příběhu vlastně dozvěděl ty?“ zeptal se a zadíval se na démona s upřímnou zvědavostí.

„Možná…“ ušklíbl se Crowley samolibě, „možná jsem tou dobou měl čirou náhodou cestu kolem. A možná, možná jsem se dokonce jednoho večera nachomýtl v klášterní kuchyni ve stejnou dobu, v jakou tam opat chodil kontrolovat zásoby. A možná… možná jsem mu vnuknul nějaký nápad.“

„Takže… ty?“ vydechl Azirafal užasle, než se zamračil. „Takže to ty‘s mohl za to, že se musel chudák Luka trmácet celou tu cestu přes les, jen aby zjistil, že jsem v naprostém pořádku?“

„Nikdo tě půl roku neviděl, anděli, jasné?“ odpověděl mu démon a po předchozí hřejivosti v jeho hlase nebyla ani stopa. „Možná jsem si měl prostě hledět svého, ale chtěl jsem vědět, jestli tam tvoje tělo neokusují krysy a sám někde nehniješ v nebeské byrokratické díře, než se zase otočím a budu tě mít za zadkem!“

Měřili se pohledy, napětí bylo v tu chvíli v místnosti skoro hmatatelné. A pak anděl sklopil oči ke svým rukám svírajícím sklenku a řekl jen: „Ach…“

„Ehm,“ utrousil Newt, „to bylo…“

„Dá si někdo čaj?“ zeptala se rychle Anatéma, a aniž by čekala na odpověď, už se zvedala na nohy. „Pojď, pomůžeš mi,“ dodala ještě ke svému příteli, než byli oba najednou pryč a Azirafal s Crowley osaměli.

„Já ehm…“ začal Azirafal a pak zvedl hlavu, aby Crowleymu viděl do tváře. Démonovy rysy byly ještě nečitelnější než obvykle. „Ta naše Dohoda byla tehdy ještě dost nová a já… nevěděl jsem, že se tak staráš.“

„Pff,“ odfrkl si Crowley, „jak jsem řekl, anděli, chtěl jsem jen vědět, jestli tě budu mít v příštím okamžiku za patama nebo jestli můžu v klidu dál…“

„Crowley…“ šeptl Azirafal a věnoval mu takový ten pohled, který říká, že teď není třeba si něco nalhávat.

Démon si povzdechl, ale neřekl nic.

Azirafal se zvedl ze svého místa a přešel na druhou stranu stolu. A zatímco slyšel z kuchyně cinkání nádobí, klekl si před Crowleyho na kolena a vzal jeho ruce do dlaní.

„Děkuji ti, můj milý.“

„Za co mi děkuješ?“ odpověděl démon stroze, zatímco si ho přes své brýle měřil.

„Že jsi mě tam tehdy nechtěl nechat.“

„Nikdy jsem neřekl, že…“

„Ššš, nikdy jsi nebyl dobrý lhář.“

„Anděli, já jsem byl vždycky dobrý lhář,“ opáčil Crowley, „já jsem byl přímo Mistr lhářů.“

Azirafal se usmál. „Se mnou ne.“

Když se tehdy zvedl a pak ho krátce políbil, démon proti němu roztál ,než si povzdechl. „Nemysli si, že to na věci něco mění…“

„Na jaké věci?“ mrkl na něj Azirafal, a pak vstal a s veselým výrazem ve tváři zavolal do kuchyně: „Má drahá, myslíš, že by se tam pro mě našlo žďobíček máty?“

Crowley nespokojeně mlaskl, ale pak se ušklíbl. „Myslíš, že by se jim líbil ten příběh, jak ses nechal okrást na trhu v Alexandrii a když sis šel stěžovat, zatkli místo toho tebe?“

„Crowley, opovaž se!“

„A nebo ten, jak…“

Anatéma se pro sebe jen usmála, zatímco se jala připravovat ten objednaný mátový čaj. Tihle dva… jako oheň a voda. Nemísitelná kombinace, vážně. A přesto je nerozdělil ani konec světa.

„Myslíš,“ špitl k ní Newt tak tiše, aby to vedle určitě nebylo slyšet, „že to někdy skončí?“

„Ne,“ odpověděla Anatéma stejně spiklenecky, „myslím, že ne. Jinak by k tomu Agnes jistě měla co říct.“


End file.
